


Letaliter Sanctio

by MaybeCaboose



Category: 9lives (Band), Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, I can never help the gay tbh, Immortality, M/M, They all die, but they live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeCaboose/pseuds/MaybeCaboose
Summary: -Are we ghosts? Are we human?-In the city of LA, six men discover abilities that will bring them happiness and sorrows all the same. But who are they? And what will they do with this said abilities?





	1. Inveniet

_He remembered shooting and screaming. The sounds were ringing in his mind like the alarm in early morning signaling him to get to work. He knew he couldn't do anything about it, he was dead, as dead as he could ever be. His vision faded and suddenly everything that he did in his life started flashing in front of him, like a band, rolling upwards fast. It showed every single moment of his life until this very one where he died. He wanted to cry, scream, make it stop, but he couldn't._

_When the band reached his last memory, it stopped and the only thing he could do is watch it getting ripped apart from blank memories that could have been if he didn't die. But instead of stopping, the band restitched itself and started rolling in front of his eyes so fast, he was not able to keep up with it. It made him dizzy, it made his head spin, which got him to close his eyes. And then everything went dark._

\--

"Jordon? Jordon, wake the fuck up!"

Jordon felt a punch on his arm and he immediately jumped out of his seat.

"What the fuck, Jorel?" Jordon growled as he clutched his arm. He suddenly felt burning and when he looked at his arm, his shirt caught on fire. He quickly patted it out, screeching.

"I told you not to fucking touch him!" George yelled, which made Jorel flinch.

"Well he wasn't waking up!" Jorel snapped back.

Jordon looked at the two of them confused. No, this wasn't right. They all died. He remembered, he saw all of them die. Jorel got shot in the head, George was stabbed in the heart, Matty got a sticky bomb on him and blew up, Danny got shot in the back while he was trying to save Dylan, who got shot in the front and then he--

"Jordon!" His thoughts were cut off by Matty's voice.

"G-guys, but.." Jordon looked around their office, at each of the men in the room. "We died! We all died!"

"We know, Jordon, we all remember!" George snapped. "It's been two days since the incident, you're the last one to wake up."

Jordon felt even more confused. He brought his hands to his head and held it tightly.

"Something went wrong when life was flashing before our eyes, the rip was stitched back together for some reason and we all woke up.... different." Danny explained calmly, though Jordon could feel the fear and confusion in his voice. "Jorel can burn anything he touches, and he seems to be able to do it without touching anything if he thinks really hard," Jorel quietly apologized as Danny spoke. "George can make butterflies come out of his hand where he has the butterfly tattoo, and they can melt anything, explode, and he also says he can talk to them," As if on cue a blue butterfly appears and lands on a glass which immediately starts to melt, then disappears, George smirking at it. "Dylan can move and bend stuff with his mind, he can't change the material though," Dylan looks at the melted glass and turns it into a shot glass. "Matty can see through anything, even minds, so be careful what you think," Jordon glances at Matty who was smirking widely at him, which made Jordon chew on his lip nervously. "and I just... well I'm basically a living light, my skin glows and stuff, but I can also temporarily blind people, and I can also manipulate the intensity of any light in the room." Suddenly the room got dark, but Danny was still shining, then the room went back to normal.

"What about me?" Jordon asks, feeling a bit inferiour.

"We don't know, you just woke up, while we've been awake for a while so we got time to explore our abilities and stuff. Well... we mostly discovered them while freaking the fuck out." Matty explained. "I can't see through your mind, though, like at all. I can see through you, but not... like I can see how Dylan is thinking if he can roll his joints with his mind."

Now that Jordon was concentrating on Matty, he felt the disappointment Matty felt and frowned. Wait. He felt what Matty was feeling. "Dude. Matty, I can feel how disappointed you are." Jordon stated.

"What? But I don't feel disappointed..." Matty frowned.

"Stop with the anxiety, it's like you're trying to kill me here." Jordon whined. He then tried to concentrate on happy feelings, to ignore Matty's dumb anxiety, like laughter. He then suddenly heard Matty starting to laugh, hard and loud.

"Dude, Matty, are you okay?" Danny asked, concerned at the man's sudden outburst of laughter.

"I-... c-can't stop..." Matty managed to speak between the laughs. It honestly made Jordon snicker as well, realizing that he was the reason Matty was laughing.

"Then cry, that will fix it." Jordon said, smirking as Matty stopped laughing, tears welling up in his eyes, then they started to fall, making Matty sob and whine.

"S-stop this! It hurts!" Matty whimpered. Jordon could feel that Matty's heart was breaking, as if someone he loved really hard broke up with him. Jordon then felt bad, so he instead started thinking of small happy things that wouldn't overwhelm the other anymore.

"Did you do that?" Jorel asked Jordon, which made Jordon get completely distracted from Matty.

"Yeah... seems like I did." Jordon chewed on his lip.

"Can you please not fucking do that again?" Matty said as he wiped his tears away. "It was awful."

"I won't, I promise. Sorry I kind of used you to test out what I can do." Jordon looked at Matty apologetically.

"'S fine. Just don't do it again." Matty whined as he went to sit down on one of the chairs.

"So you can control other people's emotions?" George chimed in. "That's pretty dangerous, dude. You literally just made Matty have a mental breakdown, and I'm sure you can do even worse." George pointed out.

"Yeah, but I can only do it if I manage to really concentrate on that person it seems. When my attention is kinda all over the place, I can't do shit." Jordon explained. "But I also feel how the person I'm concentrating on feels in the first place."

"So right now you can't make anyone feel anything other than what they're currently feeling?" Danny asked and Jordon nodded. "It's still pretty scary, but I guess it won't affect us really bad, since you can hardly pay attention to one thing for a long time."

"Rude." Jordon shook his head and sighed. "But also true. I don't wanna hurt your feelings, so I'm gonna try not focusing on one of you at a time." Jordon falls back into his seat. "But that explains why Matty couldn't read my mind. I was buffering his power because I have access to his mind."

"Makes sense. You and Matty go hand in hand." Danny grinned.

"That's gay, but I'm not surprised, since Matty is a flaming homosexual." Jordon smirked which earned him a punch in his leg from Matty. "Ow! What's with the punching today?" Jordon grumbled.

"It's because you're being a little bitch." Matty snapped and Jordon gave him the middle finger.

"Okay, okay, now that we all figured out what we can do.... why? Why us? What are we to do with these?" Jorel asks.

"I dunno. We can just have fun with them, who cares?" Dylan shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Good point. I guess it doesn't matter." Jordon agreed with a wide grin.

Jorel was about to protest, but they were all cut off by a knock on the door.


	2. Cursus

The door opened to reveal a woman with black hair on one side and white on the other, and the blackest lipstick. She smiled as she set down the cups of coffee she was carrying with her on the table. The guys sighed in relief.

"Finally, I was thinking you'd never show up." George murmured as he went to pick up one of the cups and immediately drank from it. After him, everyone else went to pick up their cup and thanked the woman.

Jorel wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "It's good to see you, Vanessa." Jorel mumbled.

"It's good to see you too, sweetie. Now, can you please let go? You're kinda burning me." Vanessa told Jorel and the man immediately let go.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Jorel frowned as he stared down at his feet.

"It's okay! I know you'll eventually get the hang of this and won't burn me or anything down." She smiled encouragingly at her husband.

Jorel couldn't help but smile a little and set the coffee down, since it already started boiling. "Thanks. I promise you I will."

Jordon watched them, already feeling a little sad for the two. They've only gotten married recently and they were so happy together, but this was getting into their relationship now, he couldn't imagine how awful it would feel.

"Glad to see you're awake, Jordon." Vanessa came to hug him tightly and he immediately hugged her back.

"Glad to see I'm alive." Jordon laughed as he let go of her. He watched her as she went back to stay by Jorel's side. God, how much he wished he still had that sort of love. He shook his head as he tried not to think about _her_.

"It's good that we're all alive." Danny chimed in with a smile. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The atmosphere felt a little awkward and depressing, but Jordon guessed it was inevitable. They died, they're back to life, they now have these strange powers. It's terrifying, yet he's amazed they're handling it so well.

"Guys.. now that we have these crazy abilities... shall we get revenge on _him_?" Dylan asked, in a more serious tone.

More silence. It was like no one even dared to breathe when _he_ was mentioned. Jordon chewed on his lip more, then quietly took a sip of coffee. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by George.

"Let's do it. We can defeat that fuck." George said, setting the coffee down on the table with a loud _**thump**_ , making everyone in the room jump a little. Again, silence. No one dared to speak. Jordon brought his hand into a fist, squeezing tightly. It was dangerous, even with these powers. They all knew this.

Jordon looked up at George, opening his mouth to speak again, but this time the words just wouldn't come out. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. "But... what if we die aga-"

"We won't." George slammed both of his hands on the table. "We can't die." The rest looked uncomfortable when George said that.

"It's true." Jorel sighed. "Dylan hit Danny in the head by accident as he tried to lift a truck. He would have been dead, but..." Jorel glanced at Danny.

"It still hurt like a bitch, but.. yeah. I didn't even get a wound from it. And then George almost exploded Jorel's head, but it didn't work. None of us can get hurt." Danny agreed, shifting uncomfortably.

The whole room was filled with tension and silence once again.

"Fuck it, I'm in." Dylan said, leaning himself on his hands against the table.

"I'm in too." Matty chimed immediately after.

"Me too." Danny grinned as he walked closer to the table.

"Let's ruin that bitch." Jorel smirked.

Jordon sighed but smiled as well as he nodded. "I don't see any consequences in this, so yeah, let's do this."

"I know I don't have anything special, but I'm willing to help you the best I can." Vanessa said and gave a warm smile.

The atmosphere was less tense, everyone was happy with that decision.

"Okay but we need a plan." Danny looked at George expectingly.

"Yeah.. we'll come up with something. While it would be great if we just went in as we and wreck everything, it would most likely give _him_ time to escape." George sighed as he dropped down into his seat. "And we need to learn how to control our powers well enough, otherwise we might fuck ourselves over."

"Good point. It will be safer for everyone if we get a hang of this." Jordon agreed and leaned back in his chair.

"What is sure is that we'll have you, Jordon, as a wild card." Jorel said as he looked at Jordon. "You can control emotions, you can control _his_ emotions. It will be useful, as long as they won't know what power you have."

Jordon chewed on the inside of his cheek before nodding. "Yeah, that's true. Okay." Jordon sighs.

"Well.... I guess all we have to do is train." Matty got up from his seat as he spoke. Everyone agreed.

"Let's do this."


	3. Militarium

Jordon sat down on a bench next to the basketball field they picked to train. Today it was George and Dylan's turn to train.

It was Danny who suggested they should train in pairs with powers that worked well together, but were also somewhat opposite. Create and destroy, that's what they kept in mind. So George could melt things and Dylan could reform them, Jorel could burn things and Danny could mess with the intensity, Jordon could manipulate emotions and Matty could read their minds. So the pairs completed each other. Of course, it also fit their personalities. Jorel, George and Matty were destructive, while Jordon, Danny and Dylan were passive.

To watch George and Dylan fighting was... interesting. Dylan mostly seemed like he didn't give a fuck, he was just avoiding all of George's attacks as if they were nothing, only once in a while throwing a rock at George. George didn't seem to have a tactic either, it was either just trying to punch Dylan or attack him with his butterflies. Jordon couldn't help but shake his head at the two. That would get them nowhere.

A sudden chuckle from Danny made Jordon glance up at the other man with a puzzled expression.

"What's up, man?"

That startled the blonde, then looked back at Jordon. "Oh, nothing. It's just they're both smart motherfuckers." Danny chuckled again and shook his head.

That made Jordon curious. He turned his head back and stared at the two again. He still didn't get what Danny saw.

"Don't focus on them, focus on the surroundings." Danny leaned in to whisper to him. The surroundings?

Jordon looked everywhere and almost gave up, until he saw the metal George melted with some of his butterflies moving in branches on the ground, barely noticeable, that suddenly went in the ground. Dylan.... Jordon grinned. The mexican was planning to attack from the ground up. But what was George going to do? His thoughts were interrupted by a quick nudge from Danny that was looking at the sky. Holy heck, he almost missed that. The butterflies reflected the sky perfectly, so they were blending almost perfectly with it. Dylan definitely didn't notice, he supposed they blended even better from where Dylan was, and that's what George was trying to cover. It was only a matter of time one of them will attack.

"Christ... Okay, they're good strategists, so we can't have them as frontmen. I suppose you and Jorel will take up that role, but I'll have to see you two tomorrow." Jordon told Danny as he looked up at him.

"Oh, you're already thinking of the plan? Didn't I say we need to leave this after we can manipulate our powers well enough?" Danny glared playfully at Jordon, but Jordon could sense a small hint of sadness.

"No, not really. This isn't really a plan, just... I want to have our positions established before any plan comes, so things will be easier."

Danny sighs as he sits down on the ground and leans against the fence. "You and Matty will stay in the back, that was figured from the start. Let George figure out the rest of the positions. I know you could probably think of the best strategy here, but... we need that spontaneous spark that George can definitely give us. George knows how to lead an army, but you could lead a nation."

Jordon furrows his brows, then laughs. "A nation? Don't sweet talk me, Danny. I'm..." Jordon chews on his lip for a moment. "I got you guys killed, you guys went with my plan." Jordon frowns.

"No, it was George and your's plan, you made it together. That's why it didn't work. You're too contradictory with each other, I wanted to punch both of you every time you fought." Danny groaned.

"But I couldn't just not let George take part on the planning when he really wanted to."

"Jordon, stop trying to pin the blame on anyone, it was an error because we were all idiots and didn't think this well from the beginning. Just shut up and listen to what I say for once." Daniel snapped which startled both him and George from the field.

Dylan immediately took his chance and, from the ground, metal spears started emerging fast from under George, impaling different parts of George's body.

The attention was now on Dylan who was cheering happily, while George was glaring at the man. There were a few seconds of silence besides the cheering of the mexican. But then George smirked and soon all the butterflies that gathered in the sky came down to Dylan, covering the man up, getting the mexican to scream, more in fear than in pain. The spears quickly melted down, letting George free. He then retrieved his butterflies and laughed at the shaken up Dylan.

"Dude, that wasn't funny at all!" Dylan complained.

"And impairing me is funny?" George asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I never said it was!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, cut it you two." Danny went up to the men and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. "You did great. You both had amazing strategies. So you can go sit down and rest for the rest of the day, okay? Okay." Danny pat both of them on the back and went back to Jordon.

"Hey, Danny... why aren't you the leader?" Jordon asked with a raised brow.

"We don't need a leader when we're all leaders." Danny answered with a shrug of his shoulders as he leaned back against the fence.

No leaders, huh?


	4. Medax

Jordon got up from the couch after playing a bit on the console, and stretched out. He went up to the console to turn it off along with the TV.  He sighed as he strolled over to the kitchen and picked up a glass, then he filled it with water. He drank quietly as he leaned against the counter.

"Hey, Jordon," a voice piped from the door. Jordon sat the glass down and smiled at Matty. "You coming to watch Danny and Jorel practice? They already left." Matty asked and Jordon immediately nodded.

Jordon took his time to watch Matty. He looked tired, his hair was messier than usual, he didn't even try to dress decent. Jordon couldn't help but feel worried, but he could also sense that Matty didn't want to be bothered about it.

Jordon and Matty were the only ones who slept at the "office". It was, really, just a simple apartment. Before, it was only Matty who lived there, since he owned the place, but after Jordon got divorced, the curly haired man let Jordon live there. They got accustomed to each other quickly, the two of them easily blending into each other's routines. Matty once said that he was really glad to have Jordon there at all times, the apartment felt less lonely.

Jordon pushed himself off the counter and followed after Matty as he walked towards the door. The two stopped to quickly put on their shoes and then got out the apartment, Matty locking the door behind them then caught up to Jordon who was already at the stairs.

"How do you think today will go? With Daniel and Jorel?" Matty asked as soon as him and Jordon got out on the street.

"I don't know. Honestly, Danny usually implodes and Jorel explodes, personality wise I mean. But they both go headfirst into anything, they're stubborn as fuck." Jordon explained, staring around his surroundings as they walked.

"Do you think Jorel will ever control his power enough to be able to touch his wife? And I don't mean that inappropriately, mind you." Matty glared at Jordon as the man laughed.

"Yeah, of course he will. I told you, he's stubborn, he probably stayed up late with Vanessa to try to learn how to control his bitching power." Jordon grinned at Matty before looking back at the street.

The two of them walked in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Jordon watched how his own feet stepped on the ground, concentrating on every bit of feeling he got as he did so. It was a weird habit he got after he got his powers, since he could feel a lot more amplified than before, especially if he concentrated on it.

"How does love feel?" Matty asked suddenly, which startled the smaller man.

"What do you mean?" Jordon asked a bit confused.

"I mean to you, like you can feel other people's feelings, how does it feel to you?" Matty stared at Jordon as he spoke.

Jordon chewed on his lip as he stared up at the sky, trying to think. "I don't know. Honestly, I haven't really concentrated on that feeling." Jordon answered as he glanced at Matty. There had to be a reason why the man asked that, so Jordon started concentrating on how Matty felt. It was such a strange question and the curly haired man's stare was burning into his skin. The more he focused, the more it burned, but curiosity was killing him. Suddenly, Jordon felt his breathing get cut off and he fell down to his knees, coughing hard. Matty immediately came to his side, but it was clear he was afraid to touch the other, not knowing what was happening. Jordon kept coughing, to the point where he spat out blood.

"Fuck, Jordon, oh my god, shit, what do I..." Matty mumbled, fumbling with his pockets until he found his phone, the man's hands shaking as he tried to dial a number, while Jordon coughed blood again. As soon as Matty managed to start dialing, Jordon grabbed Matty's wrist.

"Don't... I'm... I'm okay." Jordon took a few deep breaths followed by a few coughs, but everything evened out as soon as his mind was focusing on everything but Matty.

"You sure? Dude, that was terrifying!" Matty whined and Jordon shook his head as he got up from the ground

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I swear. I don't know what happened, I guess I got overwhelmed." Jordon assured Matty with a smile then wiped his face from blood.

"Okay.. okay." Matty nodded quietly as he got up as well, but was still super worried about the other man.

Jordon shook his head and smiled at the man and started walking again with Matty quickly following after.

"You.. fucking... liar!" A familiar scream got both of the men's attention as soon as they got at the field.

The next moment Jorel was on top of Danny, his hands on fire as he fiercely punched the other man, overwhelming anger coming from him, so much that Jordon wanted to cry out in pain.

"You fucking liar! You fucking liar!" Jorel repeated those words with each punch, tears falling from his eyes. Vanessa was watching the scene terrified, George was glancing between Jordon and Matty, and Jorel and Danny.

Jordon immediately clung to Matty, Jorel's anger being too overwhelming for him to handle.

George took that as a cue to pull Jorel off Danny. "You stop!" The elder yelled as he pinned Jorel to the ground. Danny didn't even hesitate and ran away as fast as he could, Dylan immediately following after him before the man got away.

"Let me go! I'll fucking kill him!" Jorel yelled as he tried to push George off.

Vanessa wanted to get close to Jorel, but stopped in her tracks when George told her to back away.

Everything was too overwhelming for Jordon, him and Matty were now on the ground, the curly haired man holding him tightly as he cried out in pain.

"Stop, stop, please stop.." Jordon whined. His head felt like it was exploding as he desperately tried to focus on something that wasn't hurting him. He could hear Matty speaking to him, but he couldn't make out any of the words. He kept whining and crying as he tried to gain control, but it all hurt too much.

It didn't take long until everything faded to black.


	5. Latet

When Jordon woke up, the first thing he noticed was a pair of arms holding him tightly. The next thing he noticed was that he was in a bed. He shifted slightly as he opened his eyes, only to find a familiar face slightly covered by his curls. Jordon couldn't help but chew on his lip as he watched Matty sleeping by his side. He didn't seem to sleep any comfortably, he could feel the fear and anxiety coming from the other man.

"Matty, hey, dude. Wake up.." Jordon spoke softly as he gently shook the curly haired man. Nightmare, Jordon couldn't help but think. "Come on, rise and shine, gay ass."

Matty groaned and opened his eyes, pushing Jordon away just slightly. "What the fuck, dude?" Matty whined.

"You seemed to have a nightmare or something, so I woke you up." Jordon shrugged and looked up at Matty with a small, pitiful smile.

Matty frowned and chewed hard on his bottom lip. Anxiety was radiating off him, Jordon didn't even need to feel it. Jordon wrapped his arms around Matty tightly.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here. Nothing bad will happen." Jordon muttered as he rubbed Matty's back. That seemed to calm him down and Jordon sighed in relief.

"Jor... how are we so sure you won't pass out or choke up blood when we go after _him_? How can we know that you won't fall apart? I know we can't get hurt and shit, but still... you seemed in so much pain yesterday with Jorel and Danny. And then also on the street when you were choking blood.." Matty looked down at Jordon worried before squeezing him into his arms.

Jordon felt something strange in his chest as he stared up at the worried man in front of him. He shook his head then smiled a little.

"Matt, don't think like that. It's just that I can't control myself very well. Don't worry, I'll get the hang of this, okay?" Jordon assured the man as he leaned back a little. "As for what happened yesterday.. what happened exactly? I know Jorel was angry at Danny, but why?"

"I don't know, I took you home as soon as you passed out. I saw Vanessa had burns on her arms, though." Matty answered, blushing a little when he saw how close they were and backed up a little.

"Where are they now?" Jordon moved to get up from the bed, stretching out.

"Jorel and George are in the office, I don't know where Dylan and Danny are. I think Vanessa is in the kitchen." Matty mumbled as he got up as well.

Jordon nodded and walked out of the bedroom, Matty quickly followed after him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" Matty asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll try to use my power to keep Jorel calm." Jordon nodded and smiled reassuringly at Matty. The other man sighed then let go of Jordon, who made his way to the office.

There seemed to have been some arguing going on, but as soon as Jordon opened the door, George and Jorel went quiet. Matty soon enough was behind Jordon, then followed him into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Alright, would someone please explain what happened on the field?" Jordon asked, the tension in the room building up, mostly from Jorel, which made Jordon focus on him and think of the calmest things to keep the italian from lashing out.

"Well, Jorel--"

"George, let Jorel speak." Jordon said calmly.

"I... I just..." Jorel started, a little confused by the sudden calm he felt, but soon figuring out it was because of Jordon. "Danny... he called me before training and told me Vanessa is cheating on me." Jorel muttered. Jordon was able to feel how much those words hurt him.

"Is that why Vanessa has burns on her arms? Did you lash out at her too?" Jordon raised a brow at Jorel, which made the man nod.

"I didn't mean to hurt her! That's the least thing I want to do... and now she's terrified of me, and I hate myself so much..." Jorel ran both of his hands down his face.

Jordon squinted his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but got cut off by the door slamming open. He turned around and saw Dylan, holding Danny tightly by his arms. As soon as Danny saw Jorel, his whole expression turned into a fearful one, trying to back away as far as he could.

"Danny, calm down, he won't lash out, I have him under control." Jordon assured the other.

"B-but how are you sure that as soon as you let him go, he won't come after me?" Danny's voice was shaking. He could feel the pure and genuine fear the other felt, which confused Jordon a bit. If Danny did call Jorel, he wouldn't have felt this terrified.

"Danny, did you call Jorel before training?" Jordon asked.

"No! I never did, Scarlet has been playing on my phone all morning up until I left." Danny defended.

Before Jorel could speak up, Jordon stated, loud and clear enough for everyone to hear. "He's not lying."

Silence. No one even dared to breathe for a few good moments. They all knew Jordon was able to tell if the other man was lying or not, and with the way he spoke, it was clear that Jordon wasn't defending Danny.

"Then... who did it? It was clearly his voice.." Jorel questioned quietly.

"You know clearly _who,_ Jorel. _He_ seems to have found out about us, so he's most likely trying to fuck us over by parting us." Jordon gave a cold stare to everyone in the room. "George? Better get your brilliant plan on how we're going to destroy him done by tomorrow morning. Jorel, apologize to Vanessa, tell her the situation. I'm sure she'll understand, she knows better than anyone else who we're dealing with." Jordon shifts his position. "Danny, go home and keep a close eye on your family, same applies for you, George. And Dylan, tomorrow come in with Anna, I'll need to talk to her for a bit."

"What will I do?" Matty asked, raising his hand as he spoke.

"...food. You cook pretty damn well, so we'll need that tomorrow. Also, I need to talk to you in private about something." Jordon smiled at Matty before looking at the rest, slamming his hand down on the table which made them freeze in place. "Alright, you're dismissed." Jordon said and soon the office started emptying.

After everyone but him and Matty left, Jordon leaned back against the table and sighed loudly.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Matty raised a brow at Jordon.

"Hm..? Oh, right. I think I know why I started coughing up blood, and honestly, it clears out all of the anxieties I ever had about the thing." Jordon focused on Matty's breathing instead of what he was feeling.

"You did?" Matty stared at Jordon confused.

"Matty, I have to say, you hide it well, I was pretty oblivious. Why me, though?" Jordon stared up into Matty's eyes. "I'm nothing special."

"I don't understand, what do you--"

"When I choked blood, it was because I was feeling your love.. for me."

The statement made Matty close his mouth, his gaze moving to the floor. "I... I'm sorry, I just..."

"I feel the same, y'know?" Jordon walked over to Matty, grabbing his hands, concentrating on the heat they gave.

Matty didn't even hesitate and leaned in to press his lips against Jordon, squeezing his hands tightly. When Jordon kissed back, he felt beyond relieved.

Jordon had to pull away, covering his mouth with his hand as he coughed, not as bad as back on street. "Man, you really love hard, no joke." Jordon laughed.

"That's not the only hard thing from me." Matty joked when he saw that Jordon was okay.

Jordon playfully pushed the other and rolled his eyes. "Maybe when I don't choke every time I think of you, then I'll take care of it." Jordon shook his head and pulled the man into another kiss.

Everything was okay. For now.


	6. Mittet

As Jordon waited for Dylan and Anna, he sat in the office, looking over their old plan. He did know what exactly they did wrong that it got them killed. But he could not figure out what. Unless.. someone snitched their plan. He squinted his eyes as he scanned every detail of the map and the notes. No one knew this plan as well as him and George. They thought of everything, but someone _had_   to snitch about their positions. It was too unlikely that George said anything to _him_  at all. They hated each other's guts too much. There was also Danny... he had to keep a close eye on him. Jordon couldn't help but wonder if they all got the powers, then would _he_  as well? There was no way of knowing until he got to talk to Anna.

The door opening startled Jordon from his thoughts, but felt relieved to see that Anna and Dylan were the ones to enter the room. Jordon smiled at the two of them as he pushed his chair back to face them. "Glad you could make it, Anna, and thank you for bringing her, Dylan." Jordon grinned, bringing the pen he was holding in his hand to his mouth.

"It's no problem, but... what do you need me for? I mean, I'm... just normal as opposed to you guys." Anna spoke while she leaned against the table, folding her arms across her chest.

"The reason I need you is because first of all, you're a target, and second of all, you know how to get information really fast, and now that I feel like there might be a snitch among us, gives me another reason to ask you to help us." Jordon explained then chewed on the cap of the pen, raising an eyebrow.

"So what do you need for me to find exactly." Anna was intrigued. Good. Dylan eyed the two of them suspiciously, something about the way he was taking this whole situation made Jordon curious.

"All you have to find is a way to get to _him_." Jordon said, but stared up at Anna and only slightly narrowed his eyes, knowing she would understand. Dylan coughed and both of their attention turned to the younger.

"So... you just want to use my girlfriend again? What does she get from this?" Dylan asked.

Hm.

"Well we don't know how much this immortality shit will last, so first of all she will get your ass alive if we get rid of the problem." Jordon shrugged.

"Whatever, man." Dylan sighed.

After the two left, Matty entered the room. Jordon got up from the chair and brought his hand to ruffle Matty's hair. "Have you been a good boy?" Jordon asked and chuckled.

"Dude, I'm not a dog. I'm your boyfriend. And yes, I wrote everything down on your phone." Matty shook his head but smiled and leaned in to press his lips to Jordon. "Are you sure about this? I mean... we're dealing with _him_  after all."

"I'm sure." Jordon kissed the other man back.

\--

Jordon looked at his phone as he waited outside the door, looking over the texts he had gotten. None of them really caught his attention, so he just closed his phone and slid it into his pocket. Soon enough the door opened.

"Come on in, quick." Danny muttered quickly, but Jordon understood and walked inside immediately.

"Scarlet is sleeping?" Jordon asked. It was past midnight, the answer was obvious, but he had to make sure.

"Fuck yeah she is." It took Danny no time to pull Jordon close by his shirt and kiss him hard.

Jordon hummed, bringing his hand up to Danny's hair and pulling it hard. "Such a needy whore. But not today." Jordon sighed and moved away from the other. "We really can't just do this, I have someone else now."

"Right, I forgot... no strings attatched and shit." Danny got a little red from embarrassment. "Why are you here, then?"

"Someone snitched our plan, that's why we failed. And I have reasons to believe we're not the only ones who got these powers." Jordon said seriously. "Also you need to eventually tell others about Reese, you can't keep it a secret forever."

"A snitch? But it could only be you or George?" Danny narrowed his eyes before gesturing Jordon to follow him to the kitchen. "I will when you tell them we've been fucking since the incident."

"Well I'm out of question, aren't I?" Jordon went after Danny and sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

"I mean, not really... it could be a game to confuse everyone. Y'know, people only believe what they see, what they _read_." Danny shrugged and sat up on the table. "I'm kidding, you're really not the type to just betray everyone. I mean... you could have fucked me behind your boyfriend's back, but you didn't."

"I happen to have morals and shit. Don't get me wrong, sex with you is great, but you still love Reese, you love her more than anything." Jordon sighed a little as he rested his head on his arms on the table. "We did this 'cuz we lost the person we love, but I found someone new while you're still stuck in the past."

Danny stayed quiet for a while, staring down at the floor. He fiddled with his fingers and chewed on the inside of his lip. "I guess you didn't need a power to tell people how they feel, you always know. I still love Reese so much."

Here was the lie. Danny took the bait. But Jordon won't say anything about it. "Sorry we can't do this anymore." Jordon got up from the chair. Danny stayed quiet, Jordon could feel the guilt from the man.

After Jordon got out of Danny's house, he picked up his phone and immediately texted someone with a wide grin, then started walking back home.

This whole thing started to feel like a game.

A game of Gods.


End file.
